Relapse
by TheOmegaMan
Summary: How can they expect me to always be a hero? I'm a man, and I make mistakes.
1. Divorce

Divorce.

I read the email again. Just to be sure. But no matter how many times I looked, there the word was. I leaned back in the computer chair, running a hand through my hair, eyes never leaving the screen. It was hard to take in.

Three months in the Digital World, and this was what I came back to. Reminders that we weren't kids anymore trapped in another dimension. This wasn't something that could be won through sheer willpower. I'm sure Matt tried many times before he tried to write this nonsense that ended up in my inbox.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. After turning on the stove, I filled a kettle with water and then set it down to simmer. I glanced up at Agumon, who was busy reading the latest Cosmopolitan magazine on the couch. Something he had imported to Japan because...I actually had no idea what he found so appealing in them. Odd hobby, I guess.

"I'm starting to think that we should stop coming back."

"What makes you say that," he asked.

"Digital World problems are so much easier to deal with," I said. "I miss the old days when we met a new bad guy, found a power-up, and then kicked ass."

"I don't know, Tai. There was a lot of screaming involved too. And running. Lots of that. Actually, I kind of think that's the only thing we did."

Walking into the living room, I plopped down beside Agumon, who closed the magazine as if he were reading some of the more...embarrassing sections. Part of me wanted to reach for the landline and give Matt a call. The email was pretty old, sure, but I'm sure he needed someone to talk to help get his head on straight. But for whatever reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just felt strange.

After a heavy sigh, I followed with, "Matt's getting a divorce."

"Oh..."

"Going to make everything so awkward when we all get together."

"Not to mention the other people they'll date..."

"Wait, what," I asked.

"It was in an issue a couple of months ago. Moving on after divorce. I mean just think about it..."

"No, I really don't want to. At all."

Disregarding Agumon, I knew one person that I needed to talk about this before I did anything else. But even that would open up Pandora's box. I assumed the papers hadn't been finalized yet. It'd be all over the news otherwise.

_Yamato Ishida: Rockstar Astronaut Says Goodbye To The Wife_

And if it was all over the news, I wouldn't have found out through a garble of letters that could hardly be considered an email. Interviewers would have come to me, asked me what was going on because the Digidestined still gave the appearance that we were still the best of friends.

The ringing from the kitchen gave me needed distraction. I poured the water into a mug and set the teabag.

"Are you happy about it?"

I stirred the tea, ignoring Agumon's question for as long as I could.

"Bad things happen for a reason, don't they? I mean Matt's had everything. Professional success, relationship success...you were the guy on top at one point. He replaced you. He became the face of the Digidestined. But he also didn't treat Sora very well, and I kind of think he let the fame get to his head. Don't you agree?"

"Yes...I agree," I said.

"I hope you're not just saying what you think I want to hear, Tai. I really think that this is a second chance for you and Sora. You claim you moved on, but I don't think you did. You let your wife go without much of a fight, and you hardly ever go to see your son. Heck, you hardly ever talk to him. Why is that?"

"I don't know, buddy."

"I think it's because you're ashamed that you settled. You gave up on her."

Nothing came to mind for a reply. Agumon knew me better than myself sometimes. In his infinite Cosmo knowledge, Agumon had this amazing ability to look back on the last twenty-five years of my life and tell me exactly where I went wrong. I took a sip of the tea. It scalded my tongue but couldn't make me flinch. I was so focused on those words. A second chance.

"You're an optimist, Tai." he said. "But you also like to just trudge through everything. You get so focused with moving forward and past the bad stuff that you kind of forget that you can take bad things and make them good."

"I get it. I do."

"I don't mean to lecture. I just care. That's all. And I want you to be happy. Sometimes we all need nudges."

Without another word, I poured the rest of the tea out and went to put on my jacket. I needed fresh air. To walk without a real destination in mind. I passed cars and people as if they were invisible. I wished for rain. Dark clouds and thunder. I wanted to feel like the world was cleansing my problems along with the city smog. It could drown them out. Let them fall through the gutters.

Second chances. Sora and I weren't right for each other. I realized that the older we grew. The tomboy, spunky girl that I fell in love with disappeared. I gave up on her. I did. It was the day I called her up and asked her to play a game of soccer. She said she couldn't. That she shouldn't. That she didn't do those things anymore. She had cut our most important connection with each other. I couldn't do it afterwards. I couldn't pretend I had a chance. Or that I wanted one anyway.

Eventually, I found what I wasn't looking for. Underneath the statue atop the TV station, he and I stood.

"Why here," I asked.

I could tell Matt hadn't been sleeping. There were heavy bags underneath his eyes, and his hair had messy knots in it. But this didn't seem like the same man who had written that desperate email. His lips matched the rest of his stoic expression. The tears must have all dried up, and the heart break probably became numbness.

"Never in a million years, did I think that my marriage would end up exactly the same as my parents'. I feel so stupid. If I had only seen the signs earlier. I could have fixed it," he said, grabbing me by the shoulder. "Please talk to her, Tai. Tell her this is a mistake. I love her, and I don't want to lose her. I'll do anything."

And there it was. The reason why Agumon was wrong. I could never have a second chance with Sora, and it was foolish of me for even entertaining the thought. Matt loved her. and I had no intentions of ever betraying someone I had once called best friend.

Regardless of what happened, I would always try to do the right thing.


	2. The Line In The Sand

"It is our belief that creating a stable portal between the real world and the Digital World would help increase research funding. By using this portal as a source of transport and subsequently as a source of tourism, we can use the private sector to increase our capacity to understand the Digital World..."

The fifty people in the auditorium didn't look impressed. They never were. Privatization of the Digital World just had too many issues to be a legitimate process. I kept tapping my pencil's eraser on the table, waiting for the inevitable result to the presentation. And yet, things were...better.

I went to a bar after my talk with Matt last night and cleared my head with some grade-A sake. Then I went home, crashed on my sofa, and got a good night's sleep. Still, I really didn't have the patience to be sitting here next to a bunch of sweaty, old men. The same conclusion would be reached. Again and again. The government wanted to protect the Digital World from greedy companies and rash action. Even as much research as everyone poured into it, not a lot was known. No one in a power position wanted to upset the balance and have a relapse of MaloMyotismon.

It made my job easier.

I felt my pocket buzz for the millionth time that morning. I never gave an answer to good, old Mr. Ishida. And I wasn't going to. It didn't matter how many times he tried to send me pleas or threats or whatever else he could come up with. I still hadn't thought about it. I had other things that were more important than getting involved in their personal lives.

This wasn't about finances or anything simple that I could even solve. I didn't know what happened in their marriage. They had two kids, some fights, some good times...and that's about all I knew. I tried to stay out of it.

My phone buzzed, and I had enough. Getting up with an apologetic nod to the lady speaker, I exited the auditorium and answered the phone.

"What. Do. You. Wa-"

"I hope this isn't a bad time."

I stopped. I was yelling at the wrong person. "Sorry, Kari. I thought you were...you know what? It doesn't matter. Sorry about not calling last night. Got busy. Agumon and his Cosmopolitan magazines. He had all these quizzes that he wanted me to take to figure out what kind of Mr. Right I am. Something about trying to get me back on the market."

"You're a terrible liar. I don't know why you even try."

"I know..."

I pouted for no one in particular and leaned against the wall.

"So how's the last three months treated you," I asked.

I felt bad for yelling. I did. I just hoped that she wouldn't pry. Once everyone knew that I knew, my sanity would be at stake. Joe, Izzy...okay, so maybe not them, but Mimi and TK and Davis would all want to know how I was going to handle the situation. Would I be the savior of Sora and Matt's marriage, Tai Kamiya, or I would swoop in to take a woman I'm no longer interested in?

"Good. I've got some exciting news. You want to meet me? Have a quick lunch, maybe?"

"Sure. I'm taking off for the rest of the day, anyway."

I could hear her smiling on the other side, "Awesome. I'm in the mood for some pizza. Meet me at Nara's Pizzeria?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon," I said, closing the phone and stuffing it back in my pocket.

I sighed and banged the back of my head softly against the brick. I would need a miracle if I was going to get through lunch without a mention of the word divorce or Matt or Sora or some combination of all three.

Kari always had a reason for the things she did. The pizzeria wasn't an exception. We ate there a lot as children. And we ate there a lot after we came back from the Digital World for the first time.

Swallowing, I realized enough was enough. I got up and left the Digital World Relations building, heading for the nearest bus stop. It only took me about twenty minutes to get where I needed to. The pizzeria was about four blocks away, but I figured I could use the walk.

Not even a block into it, and I knew there would be no miracle.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's Matt! He's so coooool! I want to grow up and be just like him!"

I had to grit my teeth on that last one. I looked up at the billboard with the blonde man's ugly mug pasted on it. The stupid narcissist had these done on a regular basis because he thought he made a great role model for the kids.

"Kid," I said, patting the little tot on the shoulder. "Be who you want to be. Not him."

Poor thing looked so confused. I almost felt the urge to apologize until he stuck out his tongue and ran around in circles. "What do you know, Mister Meany! You're just jealous that you didn't grow up as cool as Matt!"

The mother couldn't ignore her son at this point. She shushed him and apologized, but the bitter taste stayed. I walked across the street, trying to put the whole incident behind me. I knew it was moot. The world always had to complicate my life in some little way. It always had. Ever since I clasped my hands around my Digivice and got sucked into the Digital World.

When I finally came face to face with my sister, she jumped up from the table and gave me a tight squeeze. I returned it, taking in the scent of lilacs in her hair. I almost felt at home for a minute until the strong, pizza aroma took over. My stomach growled.

"Let's get you something to eat," she said, backing off and motioning to a server.

I took a seat and placed my phone on the table, "You said you had exciting news."

"I do. I'm-"

"Welcome to Nara's Pizzeria. What can I get you guys to drink?"

Kari's face was red, and she was glancing away from me and away from the server. I smiled. She looked adorable. Something about what she wanted to say, she didn't want anyone else to hear. The anticipation slowly melting her.

"You're what," I asked, my smiling turning into a more devious grin.

"Shush, Tai," she said before turning to the guy. "I'll take water and this idiot will take water too."

I burst out laughing. She slapped the back of my hand in immediate response. It stung, but it was worth it. The server left to go get the water, leaving Kari feeling safe enough to tell me whatever it was she wanted to tell me.

"I'm-"

And like magic, my phone started to buzz. Kari grabbed it then looked at the incoming message. Matt. Her face died in an instant. I wasn't going to hear the exciting news. That would have to wait until after this divorce stuff had been discussed. Even the server bringing us our water and taking our order wouldn't stop the bullet train into oblivion. Just couldn't.

"Has he been doing this to you all day," she asked, a hint of peppery hostility in her voice. She almost sounded like a bulldog protecting her master.

After a slight nod, I answered, "I made the mistake of going to see him last night."

"And what did he say?"

"That he wanted me to talk to Sora and try to fix...well something. Do whatever I could."

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I knew this would happen. I told TK that it would too, but he promised it wouldn't. I shouldn't have listened. I should have made him talk to Matt or something."

This. This was what I was trying to avoid. Matt and Sora divorcing would resonate throughout the rest of the Digidestined. A line would be drawn down the middle and neutral parties would be hard to come by.

"Kari, promise me you won't blame TK for any of this," I said, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something I need to do."

I needed to talk to the last person in the whole world I wanted to talk to. If I didn't do something, we'd be fighting each other from here on out. And the longer things went, the more bitter they'd get.

"What about my news?"

"I'm sorry," I said, leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "It'll have to wait for a bit longer. You know that this is important."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. With a final, "Good luck," from her, I set off on foot.


	3. Closing Gap Inc

"We're sorry to report that the trains are not operational at this time."

The computerized announcer repeated the same thing every couple of seconds to all of the dismayed businessmen and women trying to make their way home. I did my best to slip through the crowd. I needed to find another way across Tokyo. The downed system I figured was more of a blessing than I initially gave credit. I had no idea what I would say to Sora. We hadn't spoken in a very long time.

Things didn't go so well last time.

I slowed myself to a walk. I could feel my motivation slipping away. Her cold eyes. That's all I could think about. They wouldn't be filled with hatred or hurt. That I've dealt with. Fixed. Pure emotional detachment is much harder to repair.

Who was I kidding? I didn't have the guts for this. I didn't even have the right. I'd tell her that divorce wasn't the answer, and she'd throw my own divorce back in my face.

Walking down the platform's step, I became more invested with the televisions in the station's foyer. They had a breaking news special - their focus, the Digital World Relations building that I worked in. I got close enough to hear the anchor.

"In a landslide vote, the Digital World Relations Committees gave Closing Gap Inc. to construct a portal between the real world and the Digital World...we're bringing you live to the director."

How in the...

Impossible.

"It was with careful consideration that we decided to accept Closing Gap Inc.'s proposal. We hope that with their innovation, the Digital World will become less of a foreign place and more of a second home to the people of Earth."

My hands were shaking. The one day I left to take care of personal matters, and things fell apart. Who...what...I really couldn't think properly. I was so irate. Who in their right minds thought that this was a good thing. Did people forget what the Digital World did to the real world? Did they forget the monsters that I and the rest of the Digidestined had to face?

And the worst part. I had no power to change anyone's mind on anything. Nothing threatening from the Digital World in twenty plus years made people complacent it looked like. I punched a pillar out of frustration because I couldn't do a damn thing. For anyone.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

I looked at the police officer and nodded my head. "Sorry, rough day."

His eyes narrowed as if he were trying to decide how to proceed. He then snorted and gave a pat to his rotund girdle. As he walked away, I knew that I didn't have time for Sora or Matt at the moment. If a company finally got the ability to tinker with the Digital World, the political landscape around the world would be a clusterfuck.

I jumped into the nearest taxi and told the driver to take me to the Digital Relations building. Cameras and news channels from all across Japan were set up, interviewing any of the diplomats about the story of the year. I skipped them all. I needed to speak to the head of the research department.

Slamming open the door, I scared Izzy enough for him to drop a hard drive, "Uh, Tai. I assume you're here about the news."

"What happened? You're the one on the committee."

"I was hoping you would tell me," he said. He bent down and picked up the data storage device. After checking the damages and setting it securely on the table, Izzy gave me his full attention.

"I left the meeting early today..."

Intuition told me that Izzy would know. The look in his eye further confirmed it. He knew that only an issue between the Digidestined or an issue with the Digital World itself could make me leave a meeting. And since the Digital World hadn't had so much as a blip on the radar, Izzy concluded the former option.

He responded with a simple, "I see."

And there it was. Total confusion for the both of us. Tentomon gave his wings a moment to spread before settling between Izzy and I.

"Well, you know, not every Digimon is going to like humans parading around their homes like it's a zoo. And I'm not even talking about the snot-covered children or their ice-cream trash."

"And unfortunately. Because you weren't involved in the vote, we won't know who voted for what," Izzy said. "Only one person stood up against Closing Gap Inc."

It didn't make sense. Four months ago, the same kind of proposition was brought before the committee but struck down unanimously. This bipolar reversal would need a catalyst. Except I hadn't heard anything.

"You think they were bribed," I asked, fairly sure I already knew Izzy's response.

"It's not like people have tried before. I just don't see it."

We sat in silence. All of our brainpower couldn't give us an answer. Then every bit of concentration was disturbed. Broken. A low laugh echoed through the laboratory. When we looked to see the source, Izzy, Tentomon, and myself froze in dread. The thespian garb and the withdrawn sword shot adrenaline into our system.

"Super Shoc-"

"Oh, don't be daft," the Dark Master said, crossing his legs and spinning the blade of his sword into the tabletop like a screwdriver. "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already."

"What do you want..."

I could hardly believe that I had been the one to ask it. My throat clenched. I couldn't swallow. And breathing felt labored. Inside the embassy, one of our greatest enemies sat before us.

"I'm here to offer an explanation," he said. "The Digital World severed all contact with this world the moment you returned. Try as you might, there is no way in...and more importantly there is no way out."

Izzy shook his head in defiance, "There's no way. I would have caught that."

"You didn't because I didn't let you," he said.

"Why would you?"

"Simple. I needed this vote to happen. This way you would believe me. I need your help. And you're going to need mine."

A/N: Please see my profile for further comment on what I'm doing with Relapse.


End file.
